1. Technical Field
This document relates to reducing interferon regulatory factor 4 (IRF4) activity in T-cell lymphomas. For example, methods and materials involved in reducing the expression of an IRF4 polypeptide in T-cell lymphoma cells and identifying agents having the ability to reduce expression of an IRF4 polypeptide in T-cell lymphoma cells are provided. This document also relates to reducing DUSP22 or FLJ43663 polypeptide activity in T-cell lymphomas. For example, methods and materials involved in reducing the expression of DUSP22 polypeptides and/or FLJ43663 polypeptides in T-cell lymphoma cells and identifying agents having the ability to reduce expression of DUSP22 polypeptides and/or FLJ43663 polypeptides in T-cell lymphoma cells are provided.
2. Background Information
T-cell lymphomas are aggressive cancers that cause death in the majority of affected patients despite treatment with traditional chemotherapy. Peripheral T-cell lymphomas (PTCLs), in which abnormal T-lymphocytes are found in the lymph nodes, body organs, and sometimes in the peripheral circulating blood and/or bone marrow, represent 10% of non-Hodgkin lymphomas. PTCLs are fatal in the majority of patients.